The invention relates to a hollow low reluctance rotor having a wave winding thereon which is formed by printed circuit techniques.
Direct current permanent magnet motors are well known in the prior art. Such motors commonly employ iron in the rotor, but iron gives the rotor a high reluctance characteristic and a high inertial moment which inhibits rapid acceleration. It is known in the prior art to form a lightweight rotor by printed circuit techniques whereby a flexible substrate with strips of conductive material thereon is rolled into a cylindrical form. While it is often advantageous to interconnect non-adjacent windings of a rotor in order to achieve desired winding pattern, such interconnections are difficult to effect on a printed circuit rotor and are not taught by the prior art.